User talk:OsmiuMap
RE:Register for edits That would require either: #Protecting all pages on a registered level #Contacting Central and changing the MediaWiki defaults Either would take a lot of time and consultation, plus, Wikis are "encyclopedias that anyone can edit". They don't lie, even unregistered users (I call them unregies) can edit nearly any main-namespace article. That is, the purpose of a wiki, a collaboration between people who may or may not want to sign up. So, I guess, we'll just have to continue reverting people's pages, as there are people out there who have nothing better to do but to vandalize. Sincerely, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 19:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback I appreciate your help in the mess yesterday, so I have decided to make you a rollback. I'm pretty sure you know how to rollback edits, so I don't need to explain that. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 15:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: MOC Contest Okay, I'm going to tell the judges on the contest page soon. I thought it could basically be all the Top Users. What do you think? --Toatapio Nuva 06:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re Again. I was thinking about the Top Users marked on the front page. --Toatapio Nuva 06:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re:award well then,could i create a page that several users vote for a page to get that award? award again some thing like this: (page name) award here (to show users what it looks like and what its for) rules same kind of rules that are on most awards votes users would vote for what page they want to have the award here. and some kind of category. RE:Lewa Oh. thnx 4 telling me I didn't know. hi hello. could u please delete the page Imydrex's Blog. not Toa Imydrex's Blog just Imydrex's Blog. More deleting Could you please delete this page: Template:Ninja Training Game Addicts. Thnx. --TerryDavis 23:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) re:spam okay,what is spam? And why would it be bad just to say hello? RE: Gifts Gifts! Here's what other User are saying: weird my commuinity widget isn't on when i log on. do you know how to fix this? Blocking? Did once block me because Bionicledude accessed my account??? Did you get my e-mail??? What the why the hell did you deleted my Tanma article?WTF TerryDavis deleting could you delete the redirect page, bralaka(species)?thanks. --[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog|'2.9.']] 23:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Deteling Why did you delete the Ids5621 - Home Page??? Why??? --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 04:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC)! :oh. --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 01:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC)! Voting Can I vote on the CB:MoC Contest? it says all users on the commiunity page thingy on the article page, but it says only the users on the main page can vote on the talk page. I'm confused! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 01:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC)! :thanks! has voting started right now? --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 01:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC)! :Can I change my vote? --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 04:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC)! Thanks I like the changes you made to "Friend or Foe". You deleted most of it, but that's ok. ^^ .Takua. 01:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry u can remove that if u want matoran tales 2 can u delete?matoran tales 2:space wars Wat is the template that is on every new page with <-- and --> ? kanohi senli at some point in time in my stories this mask might come in handy would u mind me using it. Daniel.c.c. 01:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC)